gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt
|image = Yellowman-NobodyMoveNobodyGetHurt.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Blue Ark FM |artist = Yellowman |genre = Dancehall |year = 1984 }} is a song performed by Yellowman featured in the radio station Blue Ark FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Well this one called the volcano eruption :Well you see ina '84 crowd of people :Yellowman a fe come new brand :It name :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :The youth them just a dress up in a white collar shirt :And some of them wear it till it resemble dirt :He said he want me to join the army :I ain't gonna do it officer :No way. I ain't gonna do it :Turn out your left pocket :A searching for a chrome automatic :A searching if you have any ratchet :He said what is your number? I didn't answer :What is your number? I still don't answer :What is the number boy? I really don't answer :Him crank up him chopper. Mi momma! :Then me started to answer :Guess wha' me say? :64, 46, BMW! :64, 46, BMW! Lord! :He say give it to me one time! :Give it to me two time! :Give it to me three time! Lord! :It name :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :Natty don't nyam cattle :Natty don't nyam dirt :Him come from the planet of earth :He come from the planet of earth :Say granny ina kitchen a cook rice and chicken :The dread out a door a cook ital stew :No trouble granny, granny never trouble you :Natty cook up him ital stew :It name :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :The youth them just a dress up in a white collar shirt :And some of them wear it till it resemble dirt :He said he want me to join the army :I ain't gonna do it officer :No way. I ain't gonna do it :Turn out your left pocket :A searching for a chrome automatic :A searching if you have any ratchet :He said what is your number? I didn't answer :What is your number? I still don't answer :What is the number boy? I really don't answer :Him crank up him chopper. Mi momma! :Then me started to answer :Guess wha' me say? :64, 46, BMW! :64, 46, dat a be BMW! Lord! :He say give it to me one time! :Give it to me two time! :Give it to me three time! Lord! :It name :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :Nobody move, nobody get hurt :Natty don't nyam cattle :Natty don't nyam dirt :He don't nyam cattle :Natty don't nyam dirt :He come from the planet of earth :Ca' natty come from the planet of earth :Ca' things me used to do me na go do it no more :Things me used to do me na go do it no more :The year it changed to '84 :But hear Yellowman come fe tell you the score :He said he want me to join the army :I ain't gonna do it officer :No way. I ain't gonna do it Video Category:Blue Ark FM Category:GTA V songs